Potions Gone Wrong: Shapeshifting Draught
by Sunstorm of ThunderClan
Summary: Part of my Potions Gone Wrong series. Neville messes up a Shapeshifting Draught and it gets on Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Last I checked, I was not J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter looked up from his potion, just in time to receive a face full of sickly-sweet smelling green potion from Neville Longbottom's cauldron as it exploded, showering it's contents on him and his partner, Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh!" Malfoy complained. "Longbottom, you are dead!" He reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling his wand out.

Harry didn't think; he only reacted. His hand shot out and grabbed Malfoy around the wrist. Almost immediately, he felt a nauseating sensation and swallowed, trying to resist the urge to throw up. As soon as it had happened, the sensation went away.

"Malfoy! Let go of Harry and why are you wearing his glasses?"

Harry blinked. Why was Ron calling him Malfoy? And why was his vision so blurry? Harry reached up and felt around for his glasses, then yanked them off. Suddenly, everything was clearer and he turned to the front, only to see... himself?

Harry jerked away from his double. 'Neville's potion. It must have something to do with that.' he thought. He looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron had pulled his wand out and was now pointing it at Harry.

"Give Harry back his glasses, Malfoy." Ron threatened.

"Um, Ron," Hermione began. "I don't think that's Malfoy."

"Of course it's Malfoy. Look at him!" Ron snarled.

"Why was he wearing Harry's glasses then? He's never done that before. And why is he wearing Gryffindor robes? Don't you think that's kind of strange?"

Ron sent a glare at Harry, then turned to Hermione. "Well, Neville's potion did something, maybe it switched what they were wearing."

"Or maybe it just switched them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

'Harry' spoke up. "We were brewing a Shapeshifting Draught, Weasel. Did you forget that?"

Ron shot a surprised look at him, then turned back to Harry, his eyes wide. "Harry?"

"Yes, Ron, it's me." Harry said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Bloody hell." Ron said weakly. "You're telling me that's you in Malfoy's body?"

"Obviously it is," 'Harry' - who was obviously Malfoy - drawled.

Ron glared at Malfoy. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"Ron, calm down." Hermione ordered. "We can take them to Madame Pomphrey. I'm sure she can get them sorted out."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Malfoy said.

"You look like Harry, remember?" Hermione said. "Unless you want to go the Slytherin common rooms looking like him, then you'd better come with us."

Malfoy's eyes widened. "Fine." he said, sullenly.

Harry looked around, becoming aware of the students surrounding them. Surprisingly, they were staying away from them, talking amongst themselves in small groups.

The door swung open and Professor Slughorn walked in. "How's the potion coming along?" he asked.

"We need to take Harry and Malfoy to the hospital wing," Hermione announced.

Slughorn looked from Harry to Malfoy. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with them, Miss Granger."

"Neville's potion exploded." Ron said. "They got covered in it."

"Well, off you go then. Get them to the hospital wing." Slughorn stepped out the way.

Hermione grabbed Malfoy's wrist in one hand and Harry's wrist with the other, than yanked them out the door.

Ron trailed behind them. "You should be careful, Hermione, who knows what poison Malfoy is covered with."

"It's also on Potter," Malfoy said, shooting a glare at Ron.

Hermione ignored them, tightening her grip on their wrists as she walked.

"Um, Hermione, maybe you should let go of us." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because-" Harry was cut off as a familiar sensation started in his stomach again, making him fall to his knees. He dimly heard Hermione and Malfoy cry out and then it was over. Harry blinked, looking around. Hermione was to his left, clutching her stomach, while someone who looked like him was laying to the right and slightly in front. Harry reached up and felt smooth short hair, which meant he was still Malfoy.

Ron rushed forward and grabbed 'Hermione's' hand.

"Let go of me, Weasel!" Hermione/Malfoy snarled, pulling away. But it was too late.

A look of nausea came over Ron's face as his hair darkened and grew out in bushy brunette curls and he grew noticeably shorter. Soon, 'Hermione' was standing there, clutching her too-big robes, while 'Ron' glared up at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione' growled and threw herself at 'Ron', knocking him to the ground as she threw a punch at him. Ron easily dodged it and lashed out with his left fist, catching her on the cheek.

Hermione fell backwards and suddenly Ron was on top of her, throwing punches.

"Stop it you two!" 'Harry' yelled shrilly. "We'll get in trouble for fighting!"

'Malfoy' groaned and got up. "We'd better break them up." he said.

Harry nodded stiffly and walked towards Ron and Hermione, determination in his eyes.

Malfoy walked over, catching up to him. Together, they walked over to the fighters. As one, they each reached out and grabbed for the first body part they could reach.

"Let me go!" Ron yelled as Harry yanked him out of the pile.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Hermione yelled, holding onto Ron's wrist, trying to keep him from pulling her hair out.

Malfoy sighed and grabbed at Hermione's shoulder, not noticing that he was close to her neck.

As one, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy doubled over again.

A few minutes later, they straightened up again. "Bloody hell!" Harry groaned. "It happened again!"

"Well, if you hadn't started that fight, it wouldn't have happened." Malfoy lectured.

Hermione looked down at herself with a look of disgust. "Ugh! I can't believe I turned into the M-"

"You finish that sentence and you'll be eating out of a straw." Harry seethed, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione returned the glare. "Fine, I can't believe that I've turned into Granger of all people!"

"We should get going to the Hospital Wing." Malfoy suggested.

"And no touching anyone." Ron spoke up.

****

"You're telling me that you're not who you look like?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"Exactly." Malfoy said. "Do you have anything that will help?"

Madame Pomphrey sighed. "I don't suppose any of you would have any memories of the incident?"

"I do." Ron said.

"So do I!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Alright, you two will come with me to the Headmaster's office," Madame Pomphrey said. She turned to Harry and Hermione. "And you two find some empty beds and get in them."

Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione sighed in frustration. "Father is going to hear about this." she mumbled. She got up and stalked over to an empty bed and lay down in it, covering her head.

Harry walked over to a bed on the opposite side of the room and got in.

"Let's go." Madame Pomphrey said.


End file.
